wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Proposed Changes
This is a page for the cataloging the changes that are currently proposed to the system. This is for their consideration compared to existing elements of the system and with each other. Additionally, this is so that everyone can see what's currently on the table at any time. Please start all new ideas in their own second level header with the concept name with normal body text as their description as below, using third level headers to denote important separations within each new concept. Also, when you make changes to any section, please give your modification or note in it's own paragraph with your signature posted with it (~ ~ ~ ~, without spaces). -Note: At some point in the near future, can we move some of the approved stuff into the wiki proper? Eelic 06:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Master Level Bonuses For the master level ability in plague magic, Walking Death, which gives +2 mysticism, we should probibly give it another effect of some kind. because every other schools master level ability gives 3 charactor points worth of bonuses. Mortarioin 04:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The other school abilities have a multi-tier effect such as HP and Defense, Mana Draw and Defense, etc. Mysticism looks like only a single bonus, but Mysticism gives a character more things than HP, Mana Draw, or Defense. Mysticism gives a character a bonus Attack Mod, more Mana Draw, and an increase to the draw cap. Nevertheless, Plague Magic needs testing, so let's keep this in mind. (Also, note that Fire Magic only gives TP *I believe*) Eelic 01:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree that 2 mysticism is good, because it gives you 2 myst., which gives you 2 mana draw and increased your attack mod by 2. However the master level abilities being a 9 point commitment, i think it would not make it unbalanced to give it another utility type effect, i am not saying give it another ability strait up. we should probably finish the rest of the magic abilities first, before we try and balance the acolyte and master effects. --Mortarioin 16:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Plague Magic Tier 1 Pox : Cost: 2 Mana : Effect:This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer -1 to any roll they make, for the remainder of the round. Rust : Cost: 2 TP, 2 Mana : Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a - 2 to defense, for the remainder of the round. Name : Cost: 3 TP, 6 Mana : Effect: For every unit that was effected by one of your Diseases this round increase your Mana Draw by 1, for the remainder of the round. Name : Cost: : Effect: This is a Disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. Tier 2 Nausea : Cost: 4 TP, 4 Mana : Range: 1 : Effect: If hit target is Paralyzed, for their next turn. (May only be used once per round.) Name : Cost: 4 TP, 4 Mana : Effect: This is a Disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit have the amount of HP that they would gain from healing effects reduced by half, rounded down, for the remainder of the round. Natural Attack Natural Attack : Effect: Increase attack rolls with non-Magic, non-Brutality, non-Finesse attacks by 3, attacks with ''or none ''may receive the bonus to attack, however you must choose between the attack modifiers from Natural Attack and the attacks normal modifier (Brutality, Finesse, ect.). This ability may be purchased any number of time, however, it may add no more then 9 to a single roll. : -Was this changed at all from War Torn 2? : Eelic 19:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : no, i don't think so, but i wanted to double check to see if this is what i understood the original to be. because the original was worded strangely. Is this what you understood the original to mean? : Mortarioin 23:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Dragon : Cost: 10 : Abilities: Tough x 2, Dragon Breath, Great Claws, Great Tail, Natural Attack, and Choose 1 set: (Strong x 2, Savage ) or (Cerebral x 1, Mana, Basic Training x 1) : Effect: Increase Defense by 5. Increase TP by 5. Increase mana draw by 3. Dragons may not use equipment. Dragons may either take up a 2x2 square or a 3x3 square. If they take up a 3x3, increase HP by 5. : Whats going on with weapons, natural attack, and great claws, sharp claws stuff. Are we giving each ability different attacks like weapons or ...? What if we leave the great claws and other natural attacks like they are but we instead give them a bonus to attack ability so like brutal combat gives you + 2 to attack roles with great claws and great tail, and brutal dominance increases the base damage of great claws and tail by like 2 or something like that. and the it would do something similar with finesse. or maybe only damage for the brutality abilities and only attack mods for the finesse. idk. Mortarioin 01:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I, for one, am a huge proponent of making claws weapons and giving them weapon abilities. It smooths out a lot of things for all of the magical creatures. The tail and the dragon breath can stay as is. This kit looks mostly good, but Natural Attack is starting to look a little silly (at least if claws are changed). Eelic 19:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The only reason i put natural attack as an ability is because i wouldnt realy make any sense for a dragon to ever have a 0 attack modifier with thier claws like you might have for a mage dragon. It could be taken out, idlk. Mortarioin 23:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Frost Magic From the themes thus far established in Frost Magic, I'm sort of seeing an incogruity in Frozen Frenzy and Ice Lance (moreso the former). I feel particularly like Frozen Frenzy belongs somewhere else. Eelic 01:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Fire Magic I just want to state for the record that I don't agree with the mechanics or tier placement of many of the new fire spells. Particularly, Breath of Fire seems very underpowered for its status at Tier 2, and the existence of both Fireball and Fire Bolt at Tier 1 seems dubious. Discuss here before further changes. Eelic 00:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Changes for Fire Magic Mortarioin 06:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) (not sure why tables aren't working for me ) (disregard spells listed bellow until further notice) Tier 1 Fire Bolt : Cost: 4 TP, X Mana : Range: 8 : Damage: Half X : Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Fire Ball : Cost: 4 TP, X Mana : Range: 6 : Damage:Half X : Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Encircling Flames : Cost: 3 TP, 3 Mana : Damage: 3 : Effect: Hits on all rolls but 1. Seething Inferno : Cost: 1 Mana : Effect: The next Fire Magic attack you make will also stun the target for their next turn. : Tier 2 Fire Ball : Cost: X TP, X Mana : Range: 8 : Damage: X : Delay: : Effect: Increase attack by half X. : Tier 3 Fiery Bombardment : Cost: Y TP, E Mana : Delay: 2X : Effect: Cast up to X tier 1 Fire Magic attacks, where X is half your Mysticism rounded up. The costs of this spell, Y and E, are equal to the sum of the casting costs of each differant individual spell cast with this ability. Spells containing costs of X are paid for as normal and for all subsuquent castings of the X cost spell, within the effect of this ability, act as though they are copies of the original X cost spell. : : : Notice and Knowledge Here's a solution that I thought of that will take a certain amount of the edge off of the inflated importance of Will at the moment. Say that Notice, or Awareness, is now a base stat, like Brutality, Finesse, etc. To compensate for this, we give players an additional 3 stat points, which will allow, all else equal, 2 points in the Awareness stat. Other optimizations enabled by this increase in points should be minimal, and more than made up for by the cosmetic lack of awareness afforded to their character. Knowledge on the other hand will be enabled by an ability called...Knowledge. I'm going to base this on Bill's concept for Knowledge rolls from Echoes in the Universe. See the following: -Knowledge: You know a lot of things. At any time, you may ask the GM for information that has not been given to you in character, and you may roll Awareness against a threshold decided by the GM. If you succeed, you know the information that you asked for. This ability can be put into a new Awareness abilities section, for which I have some other relevant ideas as well. Let me know what you think. Eelic 23:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, for reasons not necessarily connected to the core rules, I have begun writing a set of abilities for Notice and Knowledge (I'm running a pseudo-horror game with War Torn, and one of my players wants to be a noncombatant). I will post them here when they are done. Eelic 19:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Concept: Stat pool used for both of these stats will be 5 points to split between them. Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Status Clarification (APPROVED-ish) :Immobilized: Unable to move, but may otherwise perform any action. :Feared: Unable to perform combat actions, but may perform movement actions. :Silenced: Mana Draw is now 0 :Paralyzed: Unable to perform any action. :Stunned: Reduce all attack rolls by 5, and reduce defense by 2. Magical Creature Kits (APPROVED) Child of Two Worlds : Effect: In addition to their natural form this character also has a human form. Drain :Cost: 4TP :Damage: 8 :Range: 1 :Effect: This ability may be rolled with Brutality or Finesse. If the target is hit, and is organic in nature, heal 4 HP. Scholarly and Arcane Magics Support + Old Scholarly = new Arcane Support + Steel + Old Scholarly = new Scholarly Arcane focuses around the meta, anti, and offensive magics. Scholarly will focus on creation of entities and magic walls and stuff. :Probably as well as enchanting and stuff. Planar Attunement will be given to Scholarly. Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Health vis a vis Brutality Health wouls be 10 + 3xBrutality instead of 10+2x(Brutality+Will). Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Com/Non-Com Ability Specialization Distinction between combat and non-combat abilities and a different allocation of character points based on that distinction. This would allow for having both combat AND non-combat abilities though with an emphasis on one based on the player's choice during character creation. For example: If the player chooses a combat character, they get 10 points to spend in "combat abilities" (As designated by those abilities) and 5 points to spend on "non-combat abilities" (also designated thus). The idea follows, just to note, that every level-up, the character gets a point in their "main-spec", and every other level-up, they get a point for their "off-spec" as well as their main spec. Lazrcat0 06:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Development